


The Next Adventure

by Schwa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwa/pseuds/Schwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen years after the events of the battle for Hogwarts, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley are entering their first year, excited to finally learn magic and make new friends. However, Rose makes a discovery that could change their years at Hogwarts forever.</p><p>Told from a different perspective each chapter, including Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so it might be really bad, I have no idea. Any critiques or advice are much appreciated!

Chapter 1. 

An Unexpected Friend

 

Albus Severus Potter was 11 years old, on a train, and completely terrified. 

 

Rose had gone to find a compartment for them, and James had gone off with some of his friends. People had been ogling at him since he got on the platform, but just now, he wasn't too worried about that. He was more worried about the giant Bengal tiger that was slowly approaching him. He was rooted to the gently vibrating floor in fear, and the huge cat was only a compartment away now, it's big yellow eyes fixed on him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his left arm and he was jerked into the compartment door on his left. 

 

"Don't mind the tiger," a boy's voice said, "It'll just be Zabini's idea of a joke. I know her, sixth year, bit of a prat. Her father and mine are friends." Albus twisted around to see who was speaking, which proved difficult since the boy was still holding tightly to his upper arm. The boy seemed to realize what he was doing and let go, stepping back from Albus. He had a pale pointed face, and light blonde hair that had been carefully parted on the right side of his head. 

"You're Scorpious Malfoy."

"I know I am. What of it?"

"It's just..."

"Our dads don't exactly like each other? Yeah, so I've heard. Listen, he's not that bad. I should know, I've lived with him for the last eleven years."

Albus's face flushed. 

"I didn't mean-I wasn't-"

"Yeah I know. The Malfoy name's reputation precedes itself. Not unlike your last name, Potter."

"I'm Albus."

"So I've heard."

They stood in the compartment in silence. Albus scratched his nose, and Scorpius looked around the compartment. After what seemed like a century, Albus cleared his throat. 

"Well, um, thanks for saving me from er, Zabini's tiger, but I should go find Rose and see if she's found a compartment yet."

"Oh. Right. I guess you probably have people you'd like to sit with. I just thought maybe, you were standing out there all alone, and, well, maybe you'd like to sit in here." He finished in a rush, his cheeks going pink. 

"Oh! Well I suppose, I mean if Rose hasn't found another place yet-"

At that moment a girl with dark orange bushy hair opened the compartment door. "Albus, _finally_! Have you seen the size of Zabini's  tiger? That can't be allowed, Lucy will have her hide. It was sniffing at Antigone when I was coming back to find you, (you really shouldn't have left your owl out in the corridor with a tiger, Albus,) and I told it to _shoo_ , nearly had to bat it on the nose before it would back off. That's when Zabini came into the corridor and told me to _go die in a hole_ , and turned the tiger back into a carpet bag." She spotted Scorpius and was shocked into silence for a moment. "Is that..."

"Yeah, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. You're Rose Weasley, I assume."

Rose turned to Albus. "How did you end up in here?"

Albus shrugged, "He saved me from Zabini's tiger."

Rose looked scrutinizingly at Scorpius, before striding forward and shaking his hand.

"Thank you for saving my cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She plopped down on one of the seats, and looked up at the two of them. "Well? Sit down. Everywhere else is full, and as I think I hear Lucy coming to _murder_ Zabini, I think it would be safer to stay in here."

From a few compartments down, the sounds of muffled shouting erupted. Albus and Scorpius sat down next to each other, slightly nervous at the intensity of Rose's stare. 

Rose settled herself on the seat, crossing her legs and smoothing the robes she had already changed into. 

"So," she said, leaning forward eagerly to look at them both, "What do you think it's like? Do you think it's _true_ that they send kids into the forest to get eaten by spiders if they misbehave? I know all about the history, of _course_ , my mum's been reading it out loud to Hugo and me since we were five. And of course I've heard all about the elf labor in the kitchens, but, I mean, they are house elves aren't they? They like it, then again..." Rose looked a bit torn. "I've never been able to take a side on that debate. I suppose I'll just have to see if they're happy for myself! And of course there's the biggest question of all, well, at least for us first years, what house will we be in? My dad wants me to be in _Gryffindor_ , and I do too, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad at all either. And of course both of Amy Macmillan's parents are Hufflepuffs and they're great wizards, so it's not as if Hufflepuff would be bad either. But Slytherin... Well I think dad would _disown_ me. What about you?" She looked at Scorpius expectantly. 

Albus looked at Scorpius, and wasn't surprised to see a dazed look on his face. That was usually the reaction that Rose gave unprepared people. Albus nudged him in the side. Scorpius straightened up, and blinked. 

"Er," he said, "well as you know my whole family is Slytherins." He looked at Rose, and Albus knew that Scorpius was afraid that Rose was about to attack him. Hurriedly, he went on. "But I'm not sure. It's like you said about Gryffindor, I suppose. But I dunno, I'm not really cut out for Slytherin. I'm not cunning or anything." He paused. "And, well, none of my dad's friends kids really like me," he finished quickly. 

Albus looked at the blonde boy. Now he understood why Scorpius had been alone, and he felt pity for this boy who only half an hour ago had been an assumed enemy. 

"Slytherin's not bad," Albus said, remembering what his dad had told him. "And if you don't want to be in it, tell the Sorting Hat. He'll listen to you. But, you know, I reckon that the house has got to have more to it than just a line of dark wizards."

Scorpius looked at him, and their eyes met. "I just don't want to be alone." 

 

The conversation changed after that, Rose continuing to chatter about the rumors about Hogwarts and asking them more questions. The lunch trolley stopped by, and all of them bought pasties and chocolate frogs, and spent the remainder of the trip swapping cards, and greeting Weasley cousins and other young witches and wizards that Rose and Albus knew. It grew dark and Scorpius and Albus changed into their robes. Just as Albus was buttoning his collar, Rose screamed. 

"I can see it! _I can see it!_ "

Sure enough, when Albus looked out the window, he and Scorpius's shoulders touching, the tall towers of Hogwarts loomed over the dark trees. He felt himself shiver, and felt Scorpius doing the same. 

 

The train began to slow finally, and the students outside grew more and more rowdy, until finally the train came to a complete stop, and the doors slid open. 

Leaving their trunks and owls on the train, they walked out onto the steam filled platform. A call rang out from a voice he had heard many times before. 

"First years! First years this way!"

Out of the fog walked Rubeus Hagrid, streaks of grey in his huge black beard, swinging a lantern. Together, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius walked forward towards the light, as hundreds of nameless silhouettes rushed around them. 

 

A cluster of first years was crowding around Hagrid, some of them hanging back with looks of shock or suspicion on their faces, while others crowded as close as they could get, grabbing on to anything that would keep them from getting lost in this sea of students. Every single eleven year old looked nervous, some more than others. One small boy with light brown skin looked nauseous, and Rose rushed over to comfort him, leaving Albus and Scorpius alone, if you could call being in the middle of a group of frightened preteens alone, that is. 

After the platform had cleared a little more, Hagrid seemed satisfied that all the first years were near by, and he herded them down a slope to the lake's edge. There, about twenty boats sat waiting for them, and Hagrid instructed them to get into them in groups of threes and fours. Albus and Scorpius found themselves with Rose and the boy they had seen earlier. Then they were off. The black waters swirled around them as the boats propelled themselves forward toward the gigantic castle blooming out of the darkness.

Albus was shivering again, but this time from cold rather than excitement. Rose was talking to the boy, pointing out parts of the castle, no doubt giving him a history lesson, but Albus couldn't hear her over the splashing the boats and waves were making. Instead he turned to Scorpius, about to say something, but the statement flew from his mind when he saw Scorpius's face. It was even paler than usual, and he did not seem to be able to move an inch. Albus scooted over to Scorpius, trying not to rock the boat, and asked, "What's wrong?" Scorpius flinched and said in a small voice, "I _h-hate_ boats. I _h-hate_ them." 

Albus moved closer. "It'll be all right Scorpius." He put one of his arms around Scorpius's shoulder, and grasped both of the terrified boys hands. Scorpius buried his face into the side of Albus's shoulder, and for the rest of the journey across the lake they stayed this way, the fact that they had met mere hours ago forgotten. 

Finally the boats bumped at the shore, and the first years got out. Scorpius was still shaky, but he released himself from Albus's grip and began walking. Albus followed, with Rose and the boy, who looked more ill than ever. "He gets sea sick," Rose explained. "This is Angus Finnigan." Albus smiled at the boy, and he smiled weakly back, but seemed more interested in keeping his mouth closed at the moment.

The first years followed Hagrid up the path to Hogwarts, trying to catch a glimpse of the dark grounds. Overhead, the stars glittered. In front of them, a pair of huge doors came into view. Albus looked up at them. They even made Hagrid seem small. The doors creaked open, and light streamed out from within. They shuffled into the hall, and into the entrance hall. "Welcome," said a squeaky voice from nearby, "to Hogwarts School of Wtichcraft and Wizardry." The group of first years turned in one to look at a small wizard in dark purple robes. "I am Professor Flitwick, the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts. In a few minutes you will be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. For the next seven years, this house will be your home here at Hogwarts. I hope that all of you will do well to win your house points, and bring you to victory in the house cup." Professor Flitwick looked at them all. "Well, then, shall we go in?" A few students nodded, but most of them seemed to nervous to speak. "Very well, lets head inside." Said professor Flitwick, leading them into a door on their left. 

Candles hung from mid air all through the hall. Five tables stood in the hall, four occupied by students in their black robes and pointed hats, the fifth standing perpendicular to the rest, and higher up. In the center sat a stern looking woman in dark green robes, who Albus recognized as Professor Mcgonagall, a witch who sometimes came for Christmas when all of the Weasleys got together. Before he could look at the rest of the table however, Rose tugged at his sleeve and pointed at a stool that, now that he noticed it, had a shabby hat on it. So this must be the Sorting Hat. As the first years moved closer, a rip in the hat opened, and it began to sing.

 

 _"Long ago when I was new_

 _while in the days of old_

 _Two wizards and two witches met_

 _with an idea bright and bold_

 _A school, they said, to teach the youth_

 _the magic that they knew_

 _But what to do with all the young_

 _and four of them so few?_

 _Then Ravenclaw, she had a thought_

 _learned as she was in lore,_

 _Instead of teaching all of them_

 _why not split them into four?_

 _Said Gryffindor, I shall take those_

 _who heart is brave and true_

 _Quoth Ravenclaw, I'll only take_

 _those clever, intelligent few_

 _Spoke Slytherin, I'll take the ones_

 _with cunning and ambition_

 _Said Hufflepuff, I'll teach the rest_

 _and bring them to fruition_

 _So now you know the houses four_

 _And now it's time to see_

 _To which of them do you belong_

 _Just leave it up to me."_

 

The song ended with a smattering of applause. Tiny Professor Flitwick conjured a list from the air, and began to read it. "Abernathy, Phillip!" A small boy with dirty blonde hair moved up to the front and put on the hat. The hat was silent for a moment, then shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The table on Albus's left burst into applause, and Phillip Abernathy scampered away to join them. Professor Flitwick went down the list slowly. Angus Finnigan was sorted into Gryffindor, and they cheered him over. "Lovegood, Lorcan" got sorted into Hufflepuff, and "Lovegood, Lysander" into Ravenclaw. And then, "Malfoy, Scorpius" was next. 

The applause for the Lovegoods died out. Scorpius stepped forward, and walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and silence fell in the room. For a full five minutes Scorpius sat there with the hat covering his face. And then-"HUFFLEPUFF!" Albus couldn't tell if Scorpius was relieved or not, but nevertheless the blonde boy walked to the cheering table. A few more names were called, and then Albus heard his own name, and felt his feet propelling himself forward, although he didn't seem to be getting any closer. Everyone was staring at him. Then he was at the stool, the hat was placed on his head, and everything went black.

A voice spoke in his head. "Hmmm. Tricky, tricky. You show great potential, yes. There are some brains in there, and courage, yes, courage. And the need to prove yourself worthy. So where should I put you? You'd do well in Gryffindor, then again…" It was at that moment that Albus made his decision. He whispered into the brim of the hat, "I don't want him to be alone." With those words, the pale face of Scorpius swam into view before his eyes. Silence. "You don't want him to be alone? That reigns above all else? Very well, then, it had better be… HUFFLEPUFF!" The last word rang through out the hall, and applause burst from one of the middle tables. He ran to the table and sat down next to Scorpius, and grinned. Scorpius gave him a small smile in return.

The sorting continued on. Finally, only one first year was left. "Weasley, Rose!" Called Professor Flitwick. Rose, who had had her arms crossed impatiently rushed forward and put on the hat. Almost immediately, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose shot a grin at Albus, and then ran off to join the Gryffindors. For a moment there was a burst of conversation in the Great Hall, but then Professor Mcgonagall stood up, and silence fell again. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I will leave all announcements until after you have all had something to eat, so without further ado…" She raised her hands, and the golden plates in front of them filled with all sorts of food. Nearest to Albus were finger potatoes, pheasant, roast beef, and cranberry jelly, and next to him Scorpius had already spooned mashed sweet potatoes onto his plate, and was now buttering a roll. 

The other first year Hufflepuffs were also helping themselves to food. Albus looked around at them. Some of them he recognized. There was Donny Macmillan, who he had met at St. Mungoes the one time he had been there, in an unfortunate mishap involving James, his father's wand, and a pair of rubber gloves. Donny had been visiting his mother who worked there. And of course, Lorcan Lovegood, one of Luna's sons. He had known them for years. Lorcan seemed to be explaining to his neighbor, a girl with blue-black hair, about the trip he had gone on with his mother and father, where they had found definite proof of the Blithering Humdinger. Albus smiled, and started to eat. 

After a wondrous dessert, Professor Mcgonagall once again rose from her seat. 

"I have just a few announcements," she said, as the last conversations died out, "I trust that all of you can give me your attention for the few short minutes I ask of you. First of all, our care taker Mr. Odell would like to remind you all that he has a list of three hundred and forty-two items which are prohibited, including anything bought at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." She shot a look at the Gryffindor table before going on. "Furthermore, it is my duty to remind you all that the forest is out if bounds to those who wish to stay living and in school. Now, we have a change of staff this year. Professor Silureas, our Potions Master for the last fifteen years, has decided to retire. He will be replaced by Professor Goldstein, a very accomplished portioner who I'm sure is eager to help all of you along on the path to becoming great witches and wizards." A man with light brown hair stood up and smiled around at them. "I would also like you all to welcome Professor Barrow, who will be replacing Professor Tinsley as the new muggle studies professor." A small round of applause followed each Professor's introduction. 

Once again Mcgonagall spoke. "Now, I am sure that all of you are quite eager to go to your dormitories and get a good night's sleep before class tomorrow, so I shall keep the last announcement short. I must stress that all muggle computing devices are strictly banned from Hogwarts, as are any sort of wireless telephones. If you are caught with any of these objects, you will be punished severely. Thank you all, and I hope that this school year is a great success." She ended her speech and there was a great scraping of chairs as the students all stood. 

"Why are muggle devices banned, do you think?" Albus said to Scorpius.

Scorpius shrugged. "No clue." He replied.

"It'll be the festering plumgnoppies that hide inside computers," said a voice from behind them. When Albus turned around, he was not surprised to see Lorcan Lovegood. "They travel through computers and cellular phones and the like, and infiltrate magical places. My mum told me all about them."

"What's a cellular phone?" Asked Scorpius.

Lorcan opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment a voice near them called "Hufflepuff first years, this way please!" A tall and gangly blonde girl and a slightly shorter boy with dark skin and curly hair waved the new students over. They started off out of the great hall, and over to the huge marble staircase. The procession had gotten about half way across the entrance hall when Albus heard his name being called. He turned around and saw James running toward him. 

"So, a Hufflepuff, eh? Figures _you_ would be, I guess even Slytherin isn't fit for you." He grinned, and then caught sight of Scorpius, who had hung back with Albus, but now seemed to be regretting this decision. "What's _he_ doing with you? I hope you aren't thinking about being friends with the likes of him, you know who his father is."

Albus looked up at James. He had already made his decision, he had made it the moment the sorting hat listened to him. "Yes, James, he's my friend. You shouldn't judge someone by their parentage, I thought you'd know that by now." James scowled. "Suit yourself then, I'm sure you'll be very happy together. Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter, the little Hufflepuff boys. Enjoy yourselves. Don't mind me." James true his hands into the air and stalked off towards his Gryffindor friends. Albus chanced a look at Scorpius, who was examining his shoes. "C'mon." He said, and pulled Scorpius towards the tail end of the departing Hufflepuffs. 

"James'll come around," Albus told Scorpius. "It's just that he's grown up around my dad and Uncle Ron, and, well, we've heard a lot of stories about you dad. I think James thinks you'll be the same as him."

"Haven't I already proved that we aren't the same by being sorted into Hufflepuff?"

Albus shrugged, but didn't answer. He was wondering the exact same thing. Together, the two boys who both so resembled their fathers walked up the marble staircase side by side. After a few minutes they found themselves in the midst of the new Hufflepuffs. "Now," the tall girl was saying, "To get into the common room all you need to do is tap out the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' on the side of this barrel here," she pointed at one of the dozen or so barrels sitting on the side of the corridor. "Make sure you get it right, because if you tap the wrong barrel or mess up on the rhythm, you'll get doused in vinegar, which is quite unpleasant and embarrassing. Now then, shall we go in?" She tapped out the rhythm, and it twisted around to reveal an opening into an earthy tunnel. The prefects led the first years down it, and they quickly reached the common room. It looked wonderful. All around it were plants, some that Albus recognized, and some that he could never have imagined. Large couches and arm chairs littered the common room, and the entire thing was lit softly by copper lamps on the walls. On one side, a huge round window showed a view of the dark grounds. 

Albus yawned. There would be time to explore the common room later, but right now he just wanted to find a nice bed to sleep in. The boy prefect led them down another passageway off to the right, and before long the first year boys had found their way to a room with copper beds and patchwork quilts. Albus walked over to the one where his trunk sat, laid down, and without even taking off his glasses, fell asleep. All worries about James, his parents, and his new friend extinguished, for right now all he needed was a good night's sleep.


End file.
